oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Giant Dwarf
Details Crafting, 16 Firemaking, 33 Magic, 14 Thieving |items = *~2500 coins *Log (any log will work) *Tinderbox *Coal (there are rocks in the city) *Iron bar *Law rune *Air rune *3 Cut sapphires *Redberry pie (if you haven't completed The Knight's Sword) *Various ores and bars (obtainable during quest) |recommended = Recommended: *Switch to the normal spellbook before starting the quest as you will need to telegrab an item later on. *20+ Mining and 20+ Smithing *The Knight's Sword}} Walkthrough Firstly, enter the cave east of Rellekka, past the statues and into the Keldagrim Mine. Speak to the Dwarven Boatman and ask him if he will take you to the city. He will tell you yes, and just before you enter the city you'll hit the statue of the Dwarven King and you will be 'arrested' by Veldaban. Commander Veldaban will ask you to replace the statue. Talk to Blasidar the Sculptor on the east side of town, slightly north of the bar.. He will make the statue if you can get him clothes fit for a king, an axe fit for a king, and boots fit for a king. Clothes fit for a king Talk to Vermundi in the market on the east side of Keldagrim, the market is bordered in a thick white line on your mini-map. You need to get her a design book from the library on the west side of town. Bank all of your heavy items, talk to the Librarian, then climb the bookcases in the library to get the book. Give Vermundi the book, then pay her 200 coins. You now need to fix her steam powered sewing machine. Buy a tinderbox from the general store on the west side of town. Then mine one piece of coal on the east side. Use the coal on her machine, then a log. Light it with your tinderbox, then talk to her again to get the exquisite clothes. An axe fit for a king In the northwest shop, talk to Santiri to get a Dwarven battleaxe. Use three sapphires on it to repair the hilt. Then go to the minecarts in the southeast corner of the city and travel to Ice Mountain for 150 coins. Alternatively, if you have a house in Rimmington, you can teleport to it. Go to Thurgo's Peninsula near Port Sarim. If you've started the Fairy Tale Part II quest, an even faster route is to take the fairy rings. Get the boatman to take you back to the entrance to the cave, run up the snowy mountain right outside, and take the ring there. Use the code A I Q to arrive just south of Thurgo's house. On the way back, use the code D K S to get back to the snowy mountain right outside Keldragrim. If you did not complete The Knight's Sword quest, you need a redberry pie. Give him a redberry pie and an iron bar to repair the axe. If you already did the Knight's Sword quest, you do not need to bring a redberry pie. Just bring him an iron bar to repair the axe. When Thurgo is finished with the axe, you have the option to return immediately to Keldagrim (one-time teleport) or to continue exploring near mudskipper's point. If you choose to remain, Thurgo will not offer to return you to Keldagrim later, and then you start that long walk! Boots fit for a king Go to the southwest shop and ask Saro about boots. He sold them to Dromund, who lives northeast of Tharo's house. Go to Dromund's house (it is still on the west side) and speak to him. He will refuse to give you the boots. When he is looking away, take the left boot (keep trying until you get it). Then telegrab the right one from the window outside when Dromund is not looking. They will automatically combine in you inventory to form a pair of exquisite boots. Go back to the sculptor's house and give the items to his model after using your sapphires on the battleaxe. Then talk to Blasidar again. He will tell you that the directors of the consortium cannot agree on the face for the statue (each company wants its own directors face). Your job is to get agreement. Joining the consortium There are eight mining companies in the Consortium which is located upstairs in the East marketplace. You need to join one of them. The companies are: The Blue Opal The Brown Engine (female players are not allowed to join this company) The Green Gemstone The Purple Pewter The Red Axe (you cannot join this company, they are the antagonist of this quest) The Silver Cog The White Chisel The Yellow Fortune (male players are not allowed to join this company) Talk to the Secretary of the company that you want to work for. You will be given a task to collect a certain kind of ore within a time limit. All of the ores can be found nearby (or in your bank, of course, but cannot be noted). Refer to this map for the location of the ore. Note: You do not have to mine the ores. All the ores, except for clay, may be purchased at the blast furnace. Clay - Mine it in Rellekka if you've completed The Fremennik Trials. Copper - If you sail out of Keldagrim by talking to the boatman, you can mine it directly east in the dwarven caves. Tin - If you sail out of Keldagrim by talking to the boatman, you can mine it in the dwarven caves. Use the ferry. Iron - Outside the entrance to the caves, you can mine iron in Fremennik Province. Silver - Mine it in Rellekka or steal it from the silver stall in Keldargim. Coal - There is a mine in the northeast part of Keldagrim. Gold - There are tons of gold rocks in the gold mine that you will unlock during Between a Rock..., but there is also a single gold vein in the dwarven caves in the southern mine shaft. Mithril - Mithril rocks are next to the iron rocks. You can ask the secretary for a new task if you cannot do the one you have been given. If you fail a task, you may need to log out in order to receive a new task. The easiest way to complete this is to choose an ore and fill your inventory with it. Go to your chosen secretary and only accept jobs with that ore. In this way you need only visit the bank once. After you have done ten tasks, ask to speak to the director. If the secretary lets you, do a few tasks for the director. Use the blast furnace to smelt the ore, or go to Rellekka if you have finished The Fremennik Trials, or use the superheat spell. After you have done a few tasks for the director, ask to join the company. Then volunteer to support the director at the next Consortium meeting. Return to Commander Veldaban to go to the meeting. You will support the director and get your reward. Rewards *2 Quest points *2,500 Mining experience *2,500 Smithing experience *2,500 Crafting experience *1,500 Magic experience *1,500 Thieving experience *1,500 Firemaking experience Required for completing The completion of The Giant Dwarf is required for the following: *Another Slice of H.A.M. *Forgettable Tale... Trivia There is currently a graphical glitch that appears during the cutscenes that show a closeup up the Giant Dwarf statue: the body appears to be floating above the legs, and the head (once it is added) is floating above the body. Giant Dwarf Category:Keldagrim